Kind
by Ralf Jones
Summary: "There are many people on the world, but only a few have a gentle heart" endgame AU R/R NOTE: Wow seriously? all this trouble just because you think this is a Yuri fic?, ok fuzzy bears there you go: fang/Sazh/Light.NO YURI. Dont like dont read


Hello again!

This time around I present you a short one-shot inspired none the less by my battle team in FFXIII.

I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Kind<strong>

By Ralf Jones

(**There are many people on the world, but only a few have a gentle heart**)

He was…

He was a very strange man…

Ruled by his emotions, empowered by them and yet was able to think clearly at times of great pressure. Always smiling, trying to get everybody going, trying to make them forget if only for a moment that they almost died saving a world that hated them.

But Lightning was no fool; she could see much more in him, while he was able to remain cool and collected, his eyes were another matter. Those dark orbs held so many emotions…so much…

Life…

He…unique

An excellent pilot, an irreplaceable ally and friend, a man with a gentle heart and a strong will…

Lightning shook her head to clear those thoughts; once again she had lost herself in her mind, a small smile found its way on her pink lips. Looking at him right now, while he played with his son made her realize that he was much more than that.

He was a sweet and loving father…

After all the pain, all the battles…all the sacrifices he finally was reunited with his son. Dajh had been the driving force to keep him going, to never give up, ignore the pain and suffering.

Lightning was sure that any other man would have given up, broken under the weight of such a cruel reality.

But not him…

"He is quite the character no?" Lightning let out a quiet sigh, she was no longer alone "He has too much energy for an old man!"

Oerba Yun Fang approached from the side, hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her lips. The soldier turned slightly to face the huntress, a quiet moment passed between them.

"What do you need?" asked the soldier, her tone was emotionless (like always) "No need to get all hot and bothered…I'm not here to cause trouble" spoke the huntress in a casual tone.

Lightning looked at her for a moment and nodded turning face the direction where Sazh and Dajh where.

"He is a strange man, don't you think?" the question came out of the blue surprising Fang, the huntress turned her gaze on the man in question, he was at that moment sitting with Dajh near the lake "He is indeed, while he is not very strong he has an unbreakable will" and then the smirk transformed into a fond smile "He is also very kind, able to forgive and forget easily".

Fang turned away from the happy father and son only to find Lightning looking at her, a small smile on her lips "That's because he has a gentle heart" there was pride in those words, Fang was able to tell that the soldier had a special place in her heart for the old pilot.

Fang nodded, her smile mirroring Lightning's "Yes he does…and that's what makes him so strange".

And the smile on the huntress lips turned into a cocky smirk "…And he didn't even hit me when I told him the truth…unlike someone else" Lightning chuckled at remark and nodded.

Forgiving

Gentle

Level headed

Loyal

Sazh was just like that…

"Oerba is a good place to live…Dajh loves it here" Lightning casted a quick glance around the village, the old buildings where being reconstructed, that village was full of people, full of life again.

Fang took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her home, she had missed this place, this peaceful life "I'm glad that everybody is staying here…" and then she paused as if considering her next words "I'm glad that he is staying…"

And then the pulsian woman turned her gaze once more to the old pilot and his son "Age isn't going to stop me you know?, after all…" she paused a little turning her eyes to the blue sky above them "I'm older than him…"

Lightning stared at her, if she was surprised Fang couldn't tell "Fang…you…" came the quiet whisper, Fang turned around letting her hands fall to her sides "I don't really know when it happened…he protected Vanille when I was not there, even after he found out the truth" she paused a little, her gaze turning upwards once again "Vanille told me all, how he almost tried to kill her, how he came to realize that he was the one to blame…how he almost lost the will to go on".

The huntress turned slowly to face Lightning, the fond smile found its way into her lips once again "And suddenly the feeling was there…" a hand came to rest on her chest to put emphasis on her words "Do you think that is wrong to fall for a man like that?"

The sudden confession took Lightning off guard; it was strange to hear Fang of all people talking like that…her words carried so much love…it was unreal.

And as soon has it happened it was over…

Hands on her hips and the smirk on her lips, Fang was once again in control of her heart.

"You and I…we are looking for the same thing" Lightning paused for a moment "But we like him for different reasons…"

And then the soldier turned to stare directly at the eyes of the huntress…

"I love his heart…"

"I love his soul…"

It was strange for them both to be so open with their feelings…if only for a moment. But they also knew that they were just playing with words.

With a quiet nod, the soldier and the huntress turned around and began the short walk to join the pilot and his son.

Heart and soul were part of the same person…

The same man…

Sazh Katzroy was many things…

Amazing pilot

Loyal ally

Fierce soldier

Loving father

A dear friend

But for those women he was simply a kind man with a gentle heart and soul.

And for Lightning Farron and Oerba Yun Fang that was quite enough…

**END**

* * *

><p>I cant tell you how much I like this team...ohhh Cerberus is my favorite paragrim, such power!<p>

Ohh yeah! XD


End file.
